Who Knew
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: Eyre Segreto had a crush on Sirius Black, but then again who didn't. He would never have suspected Sirius to give him the time or day, or how his life would change after his dream came true. SLASH
1. A Beginning

**Shocking I know but I decided to try my hand at a whole new story...don't worry Unexpectedly and The Hunt aren't going anywhere so simmer down people lol. As usual my main character is in love with Sirius Black...SHUT UP HES HOT!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eyre Segreto hurriedly pulled back his long brown hair, sighing when a tendril fell out across his eye. This is what he got for wanting to grow out his hair he figured, but he was happy with the look other than that. After making sure his robes were straight he rushed down to the common room where is sister Syrina, yeah his parents were quite creative with names, and his friend Kathrine, Kat for short.

"What took you so bloody long?" Rina asked.

"I slept in." Eyre answered back before sticking out his tongue at the girl.

"As always, maybe we should just storm up there and toss you out of bed some morning." Kat chuckled as they exited the Ravenclaw common room.

"Yes, I'm sure there is nothing more a room full of guys would want at 6 am." Eyre snorted in laughter before receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"I wouldn't mind catchin' a peek at a few of them." Kat smirked, wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, might I suggest Xenophillius' bare white ass, it would be enough to blind you let me tell you!" Eyre chuckled as they sat at their table, each beginning to fill up their plates.

"Something we should know?" Rina asked as she poured herself a rather large glass of orange juice.

"You can't tell me you actually think that I like Xenophillius Lovegood, he's a nice guy and all but just not my type." Eyre shrugged taking a bite of his toast.

"Who is your type, you are about as close to a nun as they come." Rina teased, poking her brother in the forehead.

"I'm sorry the stock here at Hogwarts is rather slim..." Eyre answered before trailing off as the Marauders sauntered into the room. So every girl, and a few guys, lusted after him and it was entirely stupid to think he had a chance but that didn't help him from admiring the way Sirius Black's pants hugged his arse.

"I think we just got our answer." Kat smirked.

"Sod off you bloody git." Eyre said through clenched teeth as the four boys walked past.

"They aren't exactly bad to look at." Rina agreed.

"Much better than Kat's obsession." Eyre smirked at his friend, receiving a second smack to the head.

"There is nothing wrong with Severus Snape!" at demanded.

"In that I could fry enough chips for all of Hogwarts with the oil from his hair sort of way." Eyre chuckled.

"He's not so bad." Rina defended.

"See!" Kat pointed out.

"Well girls I think we should be getting to Transfiguration, unless you want to deal with McGonagall." Eyre announced finishing his breakfast.

"Sure you don't want to drool over the boys for a while longer?" Kat smirked.

"Hey Severus, Kat.." Eyre began before Kat's hand clamped over his mouth.

"If you value your testicles you won't make a sound when I remove my hand." Kat almost growled looking into her friend's eyes. The boy slowly nodded, the hand removed to show a satisfied smirk.

"Let's go you two." Rina chuckled as they picked up their books and left. Eyre looking over at the Marauders one last time, meeting Sirius's eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks before he rushed out of the hall.

"My hands are killing me." Kat sighed as she dropped her head onto the hard wooden table.

"There wasn't that much homework." Rina scolded.

"Hello." cut through their conversation, the three of them looking up to see the Marauders standing behind them.

"Can we help you?" Kat asked.

"We were just curious if you three would like to join us on a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Sure why not." Eyre shrugged looking around the table for confirmation.

"Meet us in the courtyard around 11 then?" Sirius asked, his eyes locking with Eyre again.

"Not a problem." Rina smirked, noticing the deep crimson color rising to her brother's cheeks.

"See you then." James smiled before walking away.

"Did we just asked on a date?" Kat asked confused.

"I don't think so." Eyre chuckled.

"But did you notice the way Sirius was looking at you." Rina smirked.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about." Eyre scoffed.

"I think he likes you." Kat added with a smile, leaning over to pinch her friend's cheek teasingly.

"You both can go to hell you realize correct?" Eyre said deadpan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know not a lot of action but its a nice starting point thank you very much! Oh by the way this is the part where I tell you I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! Please please please I really want to know what people think of this story.**


	2. Popping the Question

**Here we have the latest chapter of my new story, I would like to thank my wonderful beta Third Person Omniscent for she is the AWESOME! Anyways, as always I would love some reviews people so drop me a few and tell me what you think.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyre nervously chewed on his bottom lip as he looked into the mirror. That the stupid pane of glass showed that he was entirely too thin, and that his ass was entirely too large, as well making him totally disproportionate if you asked him. With a sigh he checked his long hair once more, and gave it one last flip, before walking down into the common room, noticing Rina and Kat sitting on the couch with bored looks on their faces.

"What kept you? We are the girls remember," Kat said, gesturing to herself and Rina, "we are supposed to be the ones that take far too long to get ready." Kat sighed and stood.

"Yeah well you make up for it by being the insane one." Eyre smiled sweetly.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you lately?" Kat smirked as they turned to leave. Walking into the great hall they spotted the boys, leaning against a wall talking quietly.

"There you three are." James smiled as the group took noticed.

"We would have been here sooner but..." Kat started only to jump in pain. Eyre glared at her, digging his heel into the top of her foot.

"We lost track of time." Eyre finished for her.

"Wanker!" Kat growled quietly. A fake smile splashed across her face to cover her annoyance.

"Shall we go?" Rina smiled, chuckling at her friends.

"Onward." Sirius announced, pointing the way.

Once inside Hogsmeade, the group began to make small talk, walking from store front to store front window shopping. Eyre began to notice that Sirius was staying toward the back of the group, so as Remus and the girls went into Honeydukes, he waited outside with the boy.

"So, which one of the girls do your friends fancy?" Eyre asked with a smirk as he sat on a nearby bench.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"I figured that one of your friends is crushing on one of the girls. This would be a lot easier way to make a move, instead of asking them out flat out.8 0 Eyre explained.

"Oh, it's not one of the girls." Sirius responded, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So it was just because we are cool?" Eyre asked.

"No, it's the first reason you said actually." Sirius said, now quite uncomfortable.

"So if its not one of the girls..." Eyre replied trying to figure it out.

"It's you; I was hoping to get you alone." Sirius said looking at the boy hopefully.

"Why?" Eyre asked, totally oblivious.

"Because I was hoping you would go on a date with me." Sirius asked hopefully.

"Honestly? I would love to!" Eyre said shocked, a smile spreading his face.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes really. You can't be that shocked. I mean, the girls at this school follow you around drooling so much you could mop the floors." Eyre chuckled.

"Since I'm asking you out, that should give you a clue that it's not the girls I'm interested in." Sirius smirked.

"Sausage?" Kat suddenly announced walking up to them brandishing a rather obscenely large bratwurst.

"Excuse me?" Eyre asked shocked.

"We went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered some food; I thought you might be hungry." Kat shrugged, the rest of the group walking up behind her munching on food.

"Oh, actually I was hoping you guys would head back to Hogwarts...Without us?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Why would you want to be alone with my brother?" Rina said confused, before taking a bite of her corn-dog.

"So they can snog, you prat." Kat responded, picking up on what was going on.

"Oh, I feel like a bloody idiot." Rina chuckled blushing a little.

"Try not to get into trouble, Padfoot." James chuckled as they walked past.

"Yeah, don't come back with to many hickies." Peter giggled.

"He really is an annoy boy. " Eyre said deadpan looking at Sirius.

"He has his moments. So, care to accompany me to the shack?" Sirius asked standing, offer his hand.

"To do what? I do believe that you are going to have to put in more work before you get me alone in the shack Sirius Black! At least buy me dinner first." Eyre chuckled and stood, not taking Sirius's offered hand.

"It wasn't that. It's just a place we hang out." Sirius babbled on, embarrassed.

"Okay then, let's go." Eyre smirked.

"You really are an evil boy." Sirius said sticking out his tongue before taking his hand and leading him down the street.

"I've heard that you get into your fair share of trouble too." Eyre said nudging him with his hip.

"True but I don't have your charms though." Sirius responded back.

"What are you talking about? You are incredibly charming." Eyre asked with a chuckle.

"I might be charming, but I certainly don't have your sexy ass." Sirius said before rushing forward, laughing as he ran ahead. Eyre could just stand there shocked before he took chase, cursing the boy loudly and threatening death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So whatcha think? huh? COME ON tell me whatcha think people! lol**


	3. Moonlit Stroll

**I would again like to thank my amazing superb beta Third Person Omniscient...and I'll get to work on that cape for you by the way. I hope you are all enjoying this story I WOULD LOVE some reviews people so HOP ON IT!!**

"So when is your date exactly?" Rina asked Eyre, as they sat together in their usual spot outside the castle near a cliff. Below they could see the great lake, dark and foreboding as it usually was, no matter the season.

"Tonight. Nothing big, just a walk along the lake, but I'm still looking forward to it," Eyre smiled.

"So what happened after we left last night?" Kat grinned, wagging her eyebrows at the boy.

"Nothing, we just talked." Eyre glared, throwing a few blades of grass at the girl.

"You are all alone with Sirius Black and nothing happens, I'll believe that when...well, never!" Kat chuckled, and brushed the grass off her skirt.

"We talked is all. He told me about his family, and how he never wants to turn out like that," Eyre said, turning solemn.

"Did you tell him about ours?" Rina asked nervously.

"A little, just that things were tense." Eyre said quietly. Kat loved the two dearly but she had long ago noticed that Eyre and Syrina never talked about their family. She had asked them a couple times about it all, but never got clear answers, finally deciding to just give up.

"ANYWAY, what are you going to wear?" Kat asked hoping to change the subject.

"I dunno?" Eyre shrugged, his eyes turning towards the lake.

"Oh don't lie to me; I know that you worry constantly about your hair and your clothes." Kat grinned giving her friend a shove.

"HEY, I'm not _that_ vain!" Eyre laughed shoving her back.

"Yes you are, but I love you anyway. Now, as I was asking; what are you wearing tonight?" Kat smirked triumphantly.

"Some jeans and a tank top." Eyre answered, sticking his tongue out.

"Should do well, jeans always show off your ass nicely." Kat grinned wickedly, the smile leaving quickly when Eyre's hand connected with her forehead.

"Trollop." Eyre smirked.

"You realize that she's going to kill you?" Rina laughed, then crawled away laughing when Kat jumped up and started chasing Eyre.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is he?" Eyre asked as he paced the Ravenclaw common room, Rina and Kat laughing in the corner.

"It's 5 minutes till 7, its not even time for him to be here." Rina chuckled.

"Take a breath before you wear a hole in the floor." Kat rolled her eyes, looking around before taking a swig of the fire whiskey she had in a flask.

"Are you two planning on getting drunk tonight?" Eyre stopped and turned to look at the two girls, who suddenly had very innocent looks on their faces.

"I have no idea to what you are eluding to." Kat smiled, and acted if somehow a halo had just appeared above her head.

"We are just going to play cards with the rest of the Marauders." Rina grinned.

"Have you informed them that you two rule at cards?" Eyre chuckled, walking to a mirror to straighten his clothes for the 5th time.

"Nope, but we did suggest strip poker," Kat smiled deviously.

"You really want to see Pettigrew in his tighty whities?" Eyre asked scrunching up his face.

"Merlin, I forgot he was going to be there." Kat gasped.

"Hey, I think it's worth it if I get to see what Remus has under all that tweed." Rina grinned, waggling her eyebrows. A knock on the door ended their conversation. Eyre practically sprinted over to find Sirius standing on the other side tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Hey." Eyre smiled shyly, his stomach now doing more acrobatics than even the largest Russian circus.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Sirius grinned, looking at his companion.

"Yep, lead the way." He was a little shocked when the boy took his hand but made no movement to pull it away, he just enjoyed the moment. He wanted to laugh at the stares everyone was giving them; a couple of the girls were surly planning ways to curse him.

Out into the courtyard, Eyre took a moment to look up at the waning crescent moon, filling the night sky with a rather romantic glow. The pair walked down towards the lake, the moon and stars reflecting off its dark surface. They stopped to sit on a log together, enjoying the crisp night air and company of the other.

"So tell me more about the mysterious Eyre." Sirius asked almost suddenly, turning to stare at the boy.

"I'm hardly mysterious," Eyre chuckled.

"I would disagree; you travel in your little pack and keep to yourself outside the group. No one knows your family or where you came from, sounds pretty mysterious to me." Sirius replied.

"I'm just shy, Rina and I have always relied on each other and Kat is a force to be reckoned with. I mean once you meet her it's hard not to be friends with her." Eyre chuckled.

"What about your family?" Sirius asked.

"My family is my family, we are pretty close knit and keep to ourselves. Mom and dad are magical, have a little pub in Ireland for magical folk and are madly in love and happy." Eyre answered, skirting all of the bigger facts.

"How would they feel about you dating a Black, my family is rather well known." Sirius sighed nervously.

"They aren't the type to interfere with my love life." Eyre responded honestly.

"If it helps any you can tell them I am nothing like my family." Sirius began, starting to babble.

"Believe me Sirius; I would never judge you because of your family." Eyre stopped the boy before leaning in and kissing him, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy before snaking his tongue into his mouth.

"Wow." Sirius whispered breathy as they pulled apart.

"I agree." Eyre chuckled quietly, nipping the boy's bottom lip, before simply resting his head on his shoulder.

"Care to do this again tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"The kiss or the date?" Eyre chuckled.

"Both." Sirius smiled, resting his head on top of the boys.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eyre practically floated into the common room, stopping suddenly when he found the girls lying on the floor giggling, and waving a pair of white boxers in their hands.

"I hope I'm not breaking up the party, but exactly who are those?" Eyre asked the pair, his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

"Oh these old things, they belong to Remus Lupin of course." Kat answered before a hiccup.

"I'm not sure if I want to know this, but how did you get those?" he asked playfully.

"Poker of course, and I wouldn't mind a poke from him either." Rina answered, laughing hysterically at her own bad joke.

"James wasn't bad to look at either." Kat agreed.

"How about Peter?" Eyre chuckled walking over the pair.

"I think I went momentarily blind." Rina responded, the color draining from her face for a second. The girls turned to look at each other, almost sharing in the moment of horror, before falling back into uncontrolled laugher.

"How did the date go?" Kat asked.

"I'm pregnant with his love child." Eyre responded completely deadpan. The girls shot up with looked of shock on their faces, clutching the couch for dear life as if afraid of falling off the floor.

"Are you serious?" Kat asked, swaying a little.

"You two need to lay off the whiskey, and no, I'm not serious." Eyre chuckled.

"Good 'cause I'm not changing any diapers." Rina replied before losing her grip and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Do try to make it to bed before sunrise. Goodnight you two." Eyre laughed, walking up the stairs.

**So whatcha all think...huh huh huh COME ON REVIEW!! So yeah lol I was happy with this chappy I hope you all were too.**


	4. Hangovers are a BITCH!

**As always MUCH thanks to my amazing and incredible Beta the super superb...shut up i like putting those words together lol...Third Person Omniscient for she is AMAZING lol. This story is really developing nicely, I have hinted at some future drama that will play out in future chapters. So yeah, as always I would love some reviews people so leave me some...pwease...pretty pretty pwease?**

* * *

Eyre sat in an armchair, sipping some tea as he watched his friends sitting on the floor. They were obviously suffering the effects of a hangover, and were hiding under an over sized quilt together, glaring at anyone that dared make noise. He had brought them some hot tea and toast, knowing that he needed to get something into them if they ever expected to get over it.

"So, what did we learn?" Eyre smirked before taking a sip of his tea.

"That you are an insufferable bitch who will die cold and alone," Kat grumbled, pulling the quilt over her head.

"My, it must be my lucky day; I thought I only got to see this side of you once a month," Eyre chuckled, and suddenly let out a yelp and dove behind the chair as Rina threw a rather large book at his head.

"The next one won't miss." she threatened, pulling the hood from her sweatshirt up over her head.

"Geez, I'm going downstairs." Eyre chuckled leaving the girls on the floor. In the hall he passed students talking and laughing, enjoying a weekend as usual. Walking into the courtyard, he saw the Marauders, Sirius catching his eye.

Deciding to have a little fun, he caught Sirius's eye and held it as he gave a wink and a smile before passing the group, and walking along the path that led to the lake. He couldn't hold back the chuckle as he heard the sound of footsteps racing up behind him.

"How are you today?" Sirius asked, panting a little.

"I'm doing good, and yourself?" Eyre asked turning to smile at the boy.

"Good. Want some company?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I would love some." Eyre smiled, and continued toward the lake with Sirius in tow. Along the bank of the lake they stopped once they found a log to sit on, quiet at first. The quiet didn't last though; Sirius soon leaned over to kiss Eyre quite suddenly.

"You aren't the only flirt." Sirius grinned, before nipping at Eyre's bottom lip.

"Who said I was?" Eyre chuckled, growing nervous as he saw the rest of the Marauders approach.

"Hey Padfoot, Eyre," James smiled politely.

"Hey guys, have fun last night?" Eyre asked with a smirk. Remus immediately turned bright red.

"Do you think there is any chance the girls would give me back my um...boxers?" Remus asked, whispering the last part.

"Not on your life. Sorry." Eyre chuckled.

"Those two are rather...mischievous aren't they?" Sirius asked.

"You have no idea; though I bet you learned to never challenge them to cards again?" Eyre quizzed, all three boys nodding in agreement as they blushed.

"What about you, any good at cards?" Sirius asked wagging his eyebrows.

"You can bet your boxers on it." Eyre smirked, James biting back a laugh.

"I do believe you've met your match Pads." Remus chuckled.

"I agree, and I am very pleased." Sirius grinned, holding his stare with Eyre.

"Well look what we have here, the Marauders plus one." Lucius Malfoy announced as he, Bellatrix, and Narcissa came strolling up. Eyre immediately shrank down a little, wanting to hide behind the boys.

"It's that quiet little git that hardly makes a noise." Bellatrix mused.

"His name is Eyre I believe." Narcissa grinned.

"Rather interesting if you ask me, far too pretty to be hanging with these boys," Lucius added, his eyes roving over the boy. Eyre was more than a little shocked, leaning closer to Sirius. The boy picked up on that, and wrapped his arm around Eyre protectively, giving his cousins a hateful glare.

"I think you've spoke your peace. Now on your way," Sirius growled.

"Oh, it seems cousin dear has taken a like to him, scratch your tummy does he?" Bellatrix asked in a playful tone.

"Rub behind your ears? Make your tail wag does he?" Narcissa giggled.

"He certainly makes mine wag," Lucius added. Eyre shivering at the tone his voice took on.

"I think you should do as the boys say, and be off." Kat snapped walking up behind the trio, her wand at the ready.

"Seems he has more protectors than one." Narcissa said looking at her companions.

"Leave my brother alone, Black," Rina growled, her eyes growing to slits as she too pulled her wand.

"Lets go, I grow tired of this." Lucius faked a yawn, motioning for his group to follow him. The three strolled away as if nothing had happened, like they had just enjoyed a quiet walk.

"Are you okay?" Rina asked walking over to her brother.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Eyre smiled to his sister, she always was worried about him.

"Tangled with them before?" Sirius asked worried.

"No, I just got a little scared there for a minute; the way Lucius was looking at me had me worried," Eyre tried to explain, leaving out why he really was scared. Yes, Lucius's roaming eyes did creep him out, but he wasn't ready to tell Sirius about his grandfather.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he leaves you alone." Sirius said softly kissing Eyre's forehead.

"I would swoon and say 'my hero' but I don't have the hoop skirt for the full effect." Eyre chuckled, Sirius joining in.

"Well hello Remus." Kat grinned, her eyes locking on the boy as he turned a deeper and deeper shade of red.

"Kat, Rina," Remus nodded, his eyes locked on the ground; it certainly was an interesting shade of brown today.

"He's even cuter when he blushes." Rina giggled, which of course caused the boys to break into laughter and Remus to begin to mumble and stumble over his words.

"Stop picking on the poor boy." Eyre chuckled coming to Remus's rescue.

"You are just no fun." Kat pouted, sticking her tongue out.

"I disagree." Sirius smirked, wrapping his arms around Eyre's waist. Both the girls smiled at the reaction of their friend, watching him smile, and snuggle back into Sirius's arms. Yes, they decided, this was a very good thing for Eyre. As long as Sirius didn't hurt him, he could live.

"Got all your homework done?" Peter finally piped up, looking at the girls with hope and something else Eyre thought.

"Pfft, I always copy from her," Kat scoffed, pointing towards her friend.

"Any chance I could get a little help too?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Sorry, one too many duplicates start popping up and we are screwed," Rina explained, Peter sighing in defeat.

"We'd better get back; I need to finish my homework too." James sighed.

"And I had better help them or they will never get out of here." Remus chuckled.

"Need any help?" Eyre asked, turning to look into Sirius's eyes.

"I would love some." Sirius smiled, leaning down to pull Eyre into a soft kiss.

"I think he meant homework, not the thing in your pants." Kat giggled before she and Rina walked away with the boys.

* * *

**So whatcha think? huh huh huh pooooke lol come on review and tell me whatcha think.**


	5. A Plan is Hatched

**YAY it the latest chappy...that I LOVE!! lol, as always i would like to thank my beautiful beta-girl and half of my cheerleading team Third Person Omniscient she is the uber amazing. I would also like to thank Lillith Nocturne for her constant reviews oh and while I'm at it I will mention that both of them should UPDATE sooooon lol. So yeah, reviews people get on it.**

* * *

Eyre closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Sirius's fingers running through his long brown hair, enjoying the time he was spending with the boy. Opening his eyes, he looked up from Sirius's lap to see him smiling down at him; yep, this was perfect, Eyre thought.

Turning, the two looked out across the lake, breathing in the crisp breeze that blew across it.

"Have any plans this weekend?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought I would go to Paris and take in some art...are you kidding me? I will probably be working on homework, and trying not to die under the strain of my books." Eyre chuckled, Sirius joining him.

"Would you care to go into Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I would love to." Eyre smiled up.

"You know you two really need to find better spots to hide." Kat grinned as she and Rina sat down next to the pair.

"I didn't think we had to hide. I thought you would pick up on the subtlety." Eyre glared at his friend, grumbling when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well you blow goats." Kat chuckled then yelped when a pebble bounced off her forehead.

"Don't pay her any attention love." Sirius grinned leaning down to pull Eyre into a deep kiss.

"So how's Remus?" Rina asked, blushing when Sirius looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's well…would you two like to come with us to see him?" Sirius asked.

"Sure why not." Kat smirked. The five of them got up and made their way back to the castle, Eyre, Kat, and Rina getting confused when the stopped at the whomping willow.

"My brother might be into being spanked, but this is as close as I'll be getting to the tree, thank you." Rina smirked, stopping and crossing her arms.

"I have to agree." Eyre frowned at a grinning Sirius.

"You don't give me enough credit." Sirius grinned tapping on a root and motioning towards a secret passage. The three looked on shocked before following cautiously down the hallway close behind Sirius.

"We need a secret meeting place. This is so cool." Kat grinned looking around.

"Yeah!" Rina agreed looking around.

"We could always just steal it from the boys; maybe knock them around a little." Kat smirked at Sirius whose eyes grew a little wide in shock.

"Be nice, no beating up of my boyfriend." Eyre scolded, turning red when he realized what he had said. Looking up at Sirius who only smiled broader at him, reaching out to take his hand as they stepped into a room where the other Marauders stood.

"Oi! What are they doing here?" Peter demanded, almost like he had been caught in his underwear.

"Calm down troll breath, Sirius brought us here." Kat sneered at the boy.

"Now they know!" Peter carried on.

"Brilliant talent you have for stating the obvious." Rina stated rolling her eyes and sitting on the floor.

"Calm down Peter, I think they can be trusted." Remus spoke smoothly, hoping to calm his friend.

"It's no big deal Wormtail." James agreed. This only seemed to annoy Peter more, who with a huff, sat in the corner glaring at the girls.

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius grinned, showing his boyfriend around the room.

"Makeout spot?" Eyre chuckled looking at Sirius with the rise of an eyebrow.

"Err no." Sirius blushed.

"Not originally at least, who knows what Sirius has planned for the two of you." James teased, Kat and Rina chuckling.

"Hang some beaded curtains; put a mattress in the corner, and turn on some music and I think Sirius could get this place rocking." Kat grinned, wanting to cackle out loud when she noticed the look Eyre was giving her.

"Anyways, what are you boys up to?" Eyre blushed, looking over to James and Remus.

"Just talking about James's continuing quest of Lily Evans." Remus smirked, Kat and Rina looking up at the boys with smirks.

"Really, I thought she was with Severus Snape?" Rina asked as Kat made a gross face.

"That boy needs to use some soap on that hair." Kat chuckled.

"He is a rather slimy bloke isn't he?" James agreed.

"Don't you four tease him relentlessly?" Eyre asked.

"It all makes sense now." Rina smirked as James turned red.

"So what is your latest scheme?" Eyre chuckled, sitting next to Sirius as they moved to the floor.

"Well the winter ball is coming up, maybe she'll come with me?" James shrugged.

"...that's it?" Kat asked deadpan.

"What would you suppose I do?" James asked confused.

"Woo her, you moron!" Kat almost yelled.

"She tends to dismiss him totally." Remus explained.

"OH, I have it!" Eyre announced.

"Some penicillin will clear that up you know." Kat smirked.

"Slut, anyways...what if someone took Severus out of the picture?" Eyre stated, everyone getting thoughtful looks on their faces.

"You mean kill him?" Rina asked.

"No, what if someone asked him out?" Eyre explained.

"Who would ask Snivellus out?" Sirius asked with a gross face.

"Why Katherine of course." Eyre smiled proudly.

"WHAT!" Kat yelled.

"You ask him out. Come on; use your feminine wiles before they dry up." Eyre chuckled.

"Oh sod off." Kat said shaking her head.

"Please, I would do anything." James pleaded.

"Yeah Kat, come on, you know you could do it." Eyre said buttering her up a little.

"How do you know it would even work, he seems quite happy with his current situation." Kat argued.

"Then we play up sympathy and hit Lily, tell her you are desperately in love with Severus and would do anything to have him take you to the ball." Eyre grinned.

"You all can go to hell." Kat frowned crossing her arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hate you all, you realize," Kat growled through clenched teeth as she, Eyre, and Rina stood in the hallway outside the defense classroom.

"It won't be that bad, maybe you can even get him to wash his hair." Rina chuckled undoing a couple buttons on Kat's top.

"Get away from there." Kat said slapping her hands away.

"Use them if you got them." Eyre chuckled.

"Like you would know how to use them." Kat growled, letting out a sigh as she watched Severus come walking out of the classroom. She was suddenly pushed towards the boy, looking back at her friends with murderous intent before making her way to the boy.

"Hello Severus." Kat smiled coyly at the boy...who seemed totally confused.

"Hello..." Severus started, realizing he had no idea what the girls name was.

"I'm Kat, may I walk with you?" Kat asked, fighting the urge to bat her eyelashes.

"Sure." Severus responded confused, walking cautiously down the hall.

"I don't think he knew what to do." Eyre chuckled.

"Definitely, well I have to get to Charms." Rina said turning to run down the hall.

"See you later." Eyre yelled back, turning to walk towards the great hall. Turning a corner, he was knocked on his ass, looking up to see a long billowing mane of white hair.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful boy." Lucius grinned down at him.

"Hello Lucius," Eyre gasped frightened, trying to stand up.

"On your knees, what a perfect place for you." Lucius smirked, taking the other boys chin in his hands.

"Leave me alone." Eyre tried fighting him off, shaking his head free.

"Leave him alone Lucius." James yelled running down the hall towards the pair.

"Maybe you should mind your business, Potter," Lucius snapped, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair. The self satisfied smile quickly faded when the fist connected with the back of his head, dropping forward as Sirius helped Eyre up off the floor.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Sirius thundered, pulled Eyre against him, and stroking his hair as the boy laid his head against his shoulder.

"Next time Black," Lucius growled scurrying away holding the back of his head.

"Are you okay love?" Sirius asked softly in Eyre's ear.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Eyre whispered, reveling in the comfort of Sirius's arms.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Huh huh huh, whatcha think people REVIEW ME LIKE NOW!! lol pwease!!**


	6. I'm Home

I've decided to make a comeback, my laptop went down and then I went to Florida for a while...and might I add that anyone that wants to make a trip there to find some sort of way to bypass Georgia all together...yeah Georgia equals HELL!! So anyways I haven't been able to write which is driving me up the wall in a way you wouldn't understand.

I am going to take a couple days to reread my stories and remember where I was going and then I will be throwing myself into writing again and see if I can get the old juices flowing. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed me in the past and those little fans of mine, thank you.


End file.
